


【卡鸣】橘子

by bestvest



Series: 食色性也 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 鸣人的嘴唇上有橘子味儿。





	【卡鸣】橘子

**Author's Note:**

> 有些色气的七代目  
> 有些痴汉的卡卡西老师  
> 世界爱护橘子协会表示强烈谴责

鸣人的嘴唇上有橘子味儿。

 

卡卡西只略微地感到惊讶，又或者说，他只有三分之一的心思有空感到惊讶，还有三分之一正专心致志地用手指纠缠鸣人后颈上潮湿的短发，剩下的三分之一忙着吮吸鸣人嘴唇上的橘子味儿。旗木卡卡西的天才并非浪得虚名，他知道如何一心多用。

 

鸣人小麦色的皮肤在太阳下闪闪发亮，他的脸颊温暖而发红，卡卡西能从上面尝到的蜜糖和曲奇的味道。他们身下的草地潮湿而凉爽，但鸣人的身体却像太阳一样温暖干燥。当卡卡西用手指触碰他的时候，鸣人仰躺在地上懒洋洋地舒展自己，他肩膀上的肌肉在衣服下显现出来，脖颈上的皮肤拉伸延展，把血管和骨骼的轮廓都暴露在卡卡西面前。卡卡西看着他，他肩膀上的肌肉他脖颈上的血管和骨骼，他在阳光下半眯着的眼睛，他发红的脸颊。鸣人的亲吻总是如此真诚，他的嘴唇湿润而急切，上面带着橘子的甜味儿。

 

卡卡西想把手伸进鸣人的外套里面，感受他的身体在自己的手掌下运动。他想起鸣人的背脊是如何隆起，大腿紧绷时漂亮的肌肉在他的手指下颤抖，他甜美的、蜜色的皮肤上汗水的味道，他能用整个下午来舔掉鸣人皮肤上的味道。但鸣人抓住了他的手，试图连带着卡卡西把自己从草地上半撑起来。卡卡西滑到了鸣人的大腿上，他懒洋洋地把自己的全部体重压在他身上，扳着他敞开的外套衣领吮吸鸣人的锁骨。

 

鸣人拍了拍他的脑袋，“卡卡西老师。”

 

“嗯？”卡卡西用鼻子哼了一声。

 

“一会儿如果迟到了，鹿丸会生气的。”

 

“嗯。”卡卡西又用鼻子哼了一声，将自己的舌头从鸣人的锁骨移到了他的下巴上，鸣人的身体贴着他震颤起来。他总是很喜欢卡卡西亲吻他的下巴。

 

“早该知道迟到对你来说不是什么有用的威胁。”鸣人嘀咕着，语气中的亲呢让卡卡西感到有些指尖发麻，或许是中午的阳光太过猛烈，烤得他头脑发晕。他直起身子再次亲吻鸣人的嘴唇，他的嘴唇也依然暖洋洋的，但上面的橘子味儿已经尝不到了。

 

“唔。”卡卡西退开来，揉了揉鸣人的头发，“在这儿别动。”

 

“你当是在训狗吗？”鸣人听上去并不生气，只是揶揄。卡卡西无视他，撑着他的大腿根用另一只手去探放在一边的野餐篮子，掏出他们刚刚吃剩下的半个橘子。他剥下一半果肉，递到鸣人面前。

 

“合着真训狗呢。”鸣人半真半假地抱怨着，垂下眼睛以某种过分专注的热诚看卡卡西指尖的橘子。阳光落在他金色的发梢和睫毛上，在他的皮肤上洒下阴影。鸣人又看向了他，他真诚的、蓝色的、狡猾的眼睛让卡卡西浑身发热。他注视着鸣人，看他舌头刻意而缓慢地舔过湿润的嘴唇，他俯身向前时大腿的肌肉贴着他滚动。卡卡西感受到鸣人嘴唇间的温度，他的牙齿轻轻地在卡卡西手指的皮肤上滑动，他的舌头曲卷，把那片橘子从卡卡西手中取走。卡卡西注视着他咀嚼的动作，灵巧的舌头在牙齿间显现，嘴唇上留着汁水，他吞咽时喉结滚动。

 

卡卡西再次亲吻他时，他的嘴唇上又带上了橘子味儿。他耐心地、细致地吮吸，用舌头巨细无遗地搜寻鸣人嘴里所有的味道，直到确保他把所有的甜味都吸到了自己嘴里。鸣人挣扎着小声咕哝起来，喉咙贴着卡卡西的手指震动。卡卡西再次吻了吻他的下巴，退开来又掰了一块橘子，凑到鸣人的嘴边。

 

鸣人这次就着他的手把那片橘子咬开，让果汁流了出来。接着他用舌头去舔卡卡西的手指，他的牙齿比上次更为用力地刮过卡卡西的指腹。他的嘴唇和舌头湿润地包裹着卡卡西的指尖，在吮吸的时候发出响亮的水声。

 

然后他退开来，用手掌在地上撑着自己的身体，看上去有些太过自鸣得意，“再给我剥一个橘子好吗，卡卡西老师？”

 

卡卡西又给他喂了一个橘子，让橘子汁流下自己的手腕然后让鸣人舔过他的脉搏。接着卡卡西把鸣人重新按回草地上亲吻。鸣人的舌头甜美而色情，就像他的勃起甜美而色情地贴着卡卡西的大腿。卡卡西把膝盖顶到鸣人双腿之间，扳着鸣人的胯骨让他摩擦自己。卡卡西恍惚间意识到他们已经许久没有这样了，自从鸣人成为七代目之后，他的学生逐渐变成了他们之中更成熟的那一个。而在难得的空闲中随便找个什么没有人的地方隔着衣服摩擦彼此，这更像是鸣人更年轻一点的时候爱做的事情，而卡卡西——卡卡西只是有点难以拒绝鸣人而已。但此时鸣人的喉咙压抑而热情地呻吟起来，“卡卡西老师，”他情迷意乱、深情款款地叫他，“ _老师_ 。”他哀求，并且深刻地明白在卡卡西勃起的时候贴着他扭动，在阳光下舒展他蜜色的皮肤，用他闪烁的嘴唇叫他 _老师_ 意味着什么。

 

他狠狠地扣着鸣人的胯骨，将自己的嘴唇按向鸣人，感受高潮如温暖而困倦的海浪洗刷自己的身体。他伸手按着鸣人的勃起，身体依然在他身上律动着，扭头用牙齿刮擦鸣人的下巴，他的学生身体拱起，紧紧地贴着卡卡西的怀抱释放自己。卡卡西用手掌贴着他的脊背，用大腿环着他的大腿，感受那些健壮优美的肌肉紧绷又舒展。然后他再次亲吻他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇上依然带着橘子味儿。

 

####

 

当他们（在鸣人的催促下按时）回到会议室的时候，鹿丸看了他们俩一眼，然后看了第二眼，然后说了声：“我操。”

 

卡卡西耸了耸肩，内心没有一丝愧疚。而鸣人则试图摆出一副理直气壮的表情，“我们按时回来了，而且已经好好清理过了。”

 

“操，鸣人。我不需要知道你和你对象的性生活。”

 

鸣人比了个鬼脸。

 

卡卡西清了清嗓子，“其他人都到了吗？”

 

鹿丸点头，“其他四影和先代都已经在会议室了，”他叹了口气，眼神责备地看向卡卡西，“卡卡西老师，你别太惯着他了。”

 

卡卡西无辜地笑了起来，举起了手中的篮子，“那啥，我带了橘子。”

 

**END**


End file.
